


Alligator Skin Boots

by idontwannaputmywattpadusername



Series: angst sadge [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Depression, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), IRL Fic, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, References to Depression, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide, Suicide Attempt, kind of, not really tho lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontwannaputmywattpadusername/pseuds/idontwannaputmywattpadusername
Summary: read tags, please :)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: angst sadge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177796
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	Alligator Skin Boots

**Author's Note:**

> i modified/didnt use some of the lyrics in the song, just so you're not confused

Tommy sat on the abandoned bridge near his home, legs swinging over the ledge.

As he sat there, a song came on through his AirPods.

This song wasn't new, no, he could recite this song in his sleep.

But he never once sang it, because he knows when he does, he'd come to the fact that he is mentally unstable.

But, it was about time wasn't it?

Well, before he goes, he might as well sing it.

' _I'm broken beyond hope,'_ he thought before starting.

"And my parents say I'm good, but oh my fuck I'm never good.

  
"I'll nail my hands up to the wall, I'll nail my hands up to the wall.

  
"And my parents say I'm good, but oh my fuck I'm never good.

  
"I'll nail my hands up to the wall, I'll nail my hands up to the wall.

"And yeah, the doctors were nice enough, they just said I'm fucked, just like my mum is fucked, I bet my dad's fucked up.

  
"And in the blacklight, I could tell a sick joke, maybe in the blacklight, I could tell a sick joke

"Twinkle Twinkle little star, alcoholics don't get far."

  
"Unless they drink and drive, let's go for a ride, and I hope I crash and die tonight.

  
"I hope I crash and die tonight."

He took a deep breath before texting one last goodbye to the sbi, because fuck his parents, they were never there for him.

He stood up, feeling the breeze flow against his favorite red sweater.

The black basketball shorts are too small for him to blow against the wind.

He takes off his white converse, revealing the gray socks that he's worn for two days.

He leaps.

"Kid!"

And welcomes the freezing water.

**Author's Note:**

> there will be no part two


End file.
